Ojamajo Knights
by Mares-a-Mares
Summary: After Harukaze Doremi has moved on from the past, Hana-chan appears and tells of a new evil. How will Doremi gather up the other Ojamajos like in the past? With the help of new heroes, of course! Rated T to be safe
1. Prologue: Aftermath

Ojamajo Knights-

Prologue: Aftermath

After my friends and I stopped being witch apprentices, everything felt normal. It felt like…something was missing. The experience of magic had completed me, and now everything's changed. Yeah, good times…I heard from others in my class a few weeks ago that Onpu-chan has bodyguards beside her 24/7 now. Apparently the world of stardom isn't as fun as you would think. There are also assassination attempts that could happen to the stars. She tries to find time to do things on her own, but her career gets in the way. I haven't seen her in months.

I get postcards from Momoko-chan once a month. She's doing well, and even though you can't go to the witch world now, she's still looking after the Mahou-do in her spare time. She plans to have her own sweet shop someday in the future. Momoko-chan, fight!

Hadzuki-chan is doing great. She's a master at the violin and perfect at her grades. Back in the past, I envied her way of life, but now I know better. I still wonder how I'd do in that kind of lifestyle. She often visits and we have a great time together.

Aiko-chan visits around the holidays and gives me a great holiday greeting. We do many things together, and have a great time doing it, but I still miss the old days when I'd meet her and the others at school. One of the first things we do around Christmas is having a snowball fight with Hadzuki. I'm the one usually covered from head to toe with snow in the end.

I haven't heard from Hana-chan since she left the Human World to the Witch World to become a great queen. I always wonder how she's doing, and if she's being a good girl at that very second. I guess my mother instincts will never leave me.

As for me, I just graduated from middle school and I'll be going to high school next fall. I made some good friends in middle school, but I had the most fun experiences in grade school.

I wonder how it will be…Right?


	2. Chapter one: Visit from the Witch World

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except the storyline. Credit of the storyline goes to me and my sister.

Ojamajo Knights-

Chapter one: A visit from the Witch World

The area seemed dangerous. Harukaze Doremi faced the other Ojamajos. "Everyone, stay clear, okay? This area looks a little steep…" She jumped to another platform and pressed a button on her helmet. A communicator appeared, and she held it close to her mouth. "How're things on your end?"

A male voice came through as she held the communicator in place. _"Meh, climbing a dangerous and steep looking hill. Nothing we haven't handled before. What about your group? Are they managing okay?"_

Doremi nodded. "Yeah, they're doing okay. It's very difficult, though."

The voice spoke through again. _"Want me to back you guys up? I can send someone over."_

Doremi shook her head. "No, we're fine. You've got your own group to worry about. We'll meet you at the other side."

The voice seemed amused. _"I'll be waiting, then."_

The Ojamajos continued climbing through the steep hill. As they climbed, everything went bright, and the hill and everything that was happening, faded to black. Purple eyes opened to a simple white ceiling. "Huh…? A dream…?"

Harukaze Doremi got out of bed. Her clothing was simple pink PJs, very similar to the ones she outgrew in the past. Her cherry red hair swished as she stood up, yawning. She looked at the time; it was 5:00 am. About the time she gets up.

Back when she was younger, it seemed like her little sister was more mature. However, during and beyond middle school, Doremi had begun to mature in everyway. Being 16, I guess that would happen. She moved on from the past and spent less and less time looking in spell books. Now Doremi helps with cooking, cleaning, and Pop with her homework.

Doremi walked down the stairs and peeked at the menu on the fridge. They were having Steak today. She couldn't help but cheer while jumping in the air. I guess Doremi will be the same in one area. Noticing the time, she ran back upstairs, and into her room.

She slipped on her uniform and combed her hair. She didn't put her hair up in buns anymore, because of an event in the past. Looking at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but smile. She left her room and knocked on Pop's door. "Pop, are you awake?"

Pop peeked through the door. "Yeah…?" She seemed to still be in her PJs. Her school started in three hours, so I guess she could get away with it. "Ah, Doremi! Mom said she'll be home early tonight, so you don't need to cook, okay?"

Doremi smiled. "Okay. Anyways, I need to go to school now, I'll be back around 3:30ish." She ran down the stairs, and turned to the kitchen. "First things first, I should pack my lunch. Leftover yakisoba should work." She placed the contents in her lunch box, along with an apple. "Well, I'm off to school!"

Pop ran down the stairs as Doremi ran through the door. "Bye~!"

---

Doremi stood by a crosswalk. Something seemed to be moving in the air. Wait, was it getting…bigger? It was coming towards…HER?!?!?! She ran through the crosswalk, panicking as the object came closer, and closer until-

BANG!

Doremi was knocked out cold. The object was no object, but a girl on a broom. She landed right on top of Doremi, and was rubbing her head. Quickly, the girl climbed off, realizing where she landed.

"Ouch, ouch…Ah, Doremi! Are you okay?" A voice sweet and a little high rang like the sweetest bell through Doremi's mind; a voice too familiar for her to forget. Hana-chan. She opened her eyes to see Hana-chan, and blinked. "H-Hana…chan?"

There was Hana-chan, standing right in front of her. She seemed to look just like she forced herself to look in the past, but slightly smaller, and in a strange outfit. This was Hana-chan's true growth. She smiled at Doremi. "Doremi, are you okay?"

Doremi pinched herself. This was no dream. Hana-chan had come, and it felt like time had stopped. Unfortunately, time actually was going the whole time. Doremi looked at a nearby clock. "Ah, I'll be late for class! I'll talk to you later, Hana-chan, just hide somewhere until school's over!" She said as she was running.

Hana-chan blinked, watching Doremi run up the street away from her. She was dumbfounded. "Eh?"

---

Doremi stood in the hall. She sighed, and closed her eyes, leaning against the wall. 'Why was Hana-chan there? Wasn't she in the Witch World? What was with the clothes she was wearing? Were the others involved?' She opened her eyes at the sound of the bell. "Hm? Ah, lunch time!" She ran to the roof to eat. However, she noticed when she opened the door; Hana-chan was standing there. "H-H-H-Hana-chan?! What are you doing in my school?!"

Hana-chan simply smiled. "Well, I can't stay here forever, and I have something very important to talk to you about. So, will you come with me to the Witch World? Jou-sama needs to speak to you!" She reached out her hand in an inviting way. "Please?"

Doremi blinked. "Okay, okay…But I need to be back before lunchtime ends." She said as she took Hana-chan's hand and hopped on her broom. Hana-chan smiled and departed from the roof of the school into the big blue sky. She held up her hand. "_Pyourin, Pyourin, Hana Hana_, _Pi_! Take me and Doremi to the Witch World!"

A glow surrounded them both, and Doremi found herself in the Witch World. "Wah…It's changed. It seems…darker then last time I was here…"

Hana-chan nodded. "That's because of a dark demonic force. It's been causing freighting amounts of damage to people, and corrupting their souls through the depths of the heart. Not only that, but Jou-sama is very sick because of this evil. She said I might need to become a Queen early, due to her weak condition…I'm not ready to become the Queen yet, so I'm doing my best to try and fight against it. I can't fight against them all, though, so I need yours and everyone else's help, Doremi!"

Doremi gulped. "B-But Hana-chan, I'm hardly in contact with everyone now…How can I find them and tell them this…?" She looked around what was behind her. The Witch World looked in terrible condition. "B-besides, most of us are busy with our own lives. I'm not sure if we can help you or not, Hana-chan."

Hana-chan sighed. "It's impossible to do it on my own…I'm the only one who's fighting it right now. I understand you have your own lives, but I might die while in the process of fighting it. Besides, you need to protect the Human World, too."

Doremi's eyes grew wide. "Ehh!? They're in the Human World, too?!" She sighed. "If I don't help you, our world might be destroyed…I'll help you, Hana-chan, but I can't promise if the others can or not."

Hana-chan turned to face her. "Doremi…Thank you! At least with you helping me, we might stand a chance!" She landed the broom. "We're here."

The door opened and the two walked in. Inside was Jou-sama, lying on the bed. "A-Ah…Hana-chan, you brought…Doremi-chan?" Hana-chan nodded. "I couldn't think of anyone else, so…"

Jou-sama gave a weak smile. "Majo-Rin, please give Doremi-chan the Diamond compact. Majo-Rin nodded, and a diamond choker appeared in her hand. "Please take this."

Doremi nodded, looking at the button in the middle. She pressed it, and the diamond started to glow. The diamond pressed against her chest as her body started to glow. Doremi clapped against her shoulder, and armor appeared in that spot. She did the same to all parts that glowed.

Next thing she knew, she was in a warrior-type outfit. She almost felt like a knight. "Heh…so this is the new costume? What type of magic do you use?"

Hana-chan walked over to her. "You mainly don't use magic, but it's available if you want it. You just need to use your own power. Otherwise, you use a weapon. Basically, we're not 'Witches', but 'Magic Knights'."

Doremi blinked looking at herself. Then she noticed the time. "Ah, it's almost past lunchtime! I need to go, Hana-chan! Can you take me back?"

Hana-chan nodded and brought out her broom. "Let's hurry!"

The two quickly left the Witch World, and Hana-chan landed on the roof. "Here you go!" Doremi jumped off the broom. "Thank you, Hana-chan!"

She was about to go down the steps, but stopped when she saw Hana-chan go. 'Magic Knights, huh…?' She turned to the stairs and quickly ran down.


End file.
